


New Arrival

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Restaurants, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new employee arrives at work, Yuu finds himself conflicted over the excessively flamboyant Toshiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the jrockyaoi monthly challenge and an early Toshiya birthday fic.

Sweat stuck to his skin as he placed his piece of art on the center of the square white plate. His delectable art, as it was a piece of chicken, but not just any piece, he took pride in it. Wiping the drizzle of juice from the edge of the plate, adding a pinch of parsley on top, he was done.

“How long are you going to stare at it?”

Sighing, he put the plate on the bar and hit the bell for it to be taken to its last resting place, a customer’s stomach. His good friend and co-worker Akira stared at him, shaking his head. “You are so weird.”

“What? I just wanted it to be perfect.” He defended; he always would when it came to his work.

“Yuu, It’s a dead animal that is about to be devoured.” Of course his friend would say that, he never could appreciate the finer things.

“Don’t you have something to do?” Yuu glanced at him, not intending to be rude but he was sure that Akira knew that.

“Teasing you is what I do here. It’s my only purpose.” Akira huffed out his chest and stood tall. He looked utterly ridiculous. 

“Go prep something!” Yuu held up his chef’s knife as a threat, finally Akira got the hint and went back to work. “Besides Takanori would have my head if it wasn’t perfect.”

Akira turned around to make some kind of joke, he was sure of it but his friend’s face fell. He to slowly looked behind him and there was Takanori. “What was that Yuu?”

“I-I was just saying that—“ Stammering, he tried to think of a logical excuse but he was interrupted by a tall man standing next to his boss—was that make up?

“Hi!” The newcomer smiled and waved his hand, his well-manicured hand. Obviously this guy had never worked in a restaurant and also, what kind of guy gets his nails done anyways?

“Alright dipshits.” Takanori started but Yuu could hear Akira behind him mutter, “I’m pretty sure that’s verbal abuse.” But he just shrugged already used to his boss’s name calling no matter how unethical it was.

“This here,” Lazily Takanori gestured to the taller man beside him, “Is your new bitch.” He heard Akira laugh behind him while the new employee didn’t seem to mind the wonderful attitude of their boss.

“I’m Toshiya.” Just the way he said it was overly feminine and had Yuu cringing slightly.

The door burst open suddenly; Yutaka came in holding on to his hat and carrying his knives under one arm, completely out of breath. “I’m so sorry I’m late! Oh, Takanori-sama.” He bowed, almost dropping his knives but caught them just in time.

“This is the,” Takanori pulled out his phone, tapped on the screen a few times and then continued, “Fifteenth time you are late.”

With his mouth open wide, Yutaka looked around, “Um.” Putting his knives on the nearby counter, he bowed again. “I’m sorry, Takanori-sama! It won’t happen again!”

“I highly doubt that.” An almost smirk spread across his boss’s face, making him think for a moment, maybe he wasn’t so heartless. Then he left, expecting them all to show the new employee, Toshiya, around the works.

“Please take good care of me!” The tall man said, way to happily it made Yuu’s head hurt. 

“Hello, I’m Yutaka!” The two of them immediately hit it off and began chatting about who knows what while Yuu and Akira stood off to the side, scowling. 

“Does this mean my paycheck is going to get cut again?” 

“Akira, you get demoted because you don’t do your job.” Yuu turned to get things ready for the dinner service, knowing it would be busy since it was the weekend; he wished Akira would just do his job for once. 

“By the way, can you say,” Lowering his voice and coming closer, Akira said, “Flamer?” It was true, that Toshiya was not any ordinary man and he supposed Akira was right, but he just chose to ignore everything. Concentrating on the task at hand.

“Wah! It’s so hot.” Looking to his side, he saw Akira fanning himself with a rag, pouting. “I’m taking a break.”

“W-Wait. But…” Too late, Akira was gone out the back door, probably to chain smoke. Still staring after his friend with his hand in mid air, he saw Toshiya’s face pop into his view. “Um, I can help you.”

Hand falling back to his side, he grunted and continued to prep, chopping up the cabbage a bit more roughly than it needed to be. Last thing he needed was a gay man so close to him. “No thanks.”

“I promise I don’t bite.” Toshiya sang, he literally just sang those words. This was going to be a long service.

 

*

 

With the last ticket done, Yuu let out a sigh of relief, and then wiped the sweat from his brow. Pumping his fist in the air for another victory. Giggling behind him was Toshiya, grinning and leaning against the walk in fridge. “You’re adorable.”

The whole night, Toshiya couldn’t keep his eyes off Yuu. There was just something about the man, maybe his aura oozing off too much testosterone had what done him in. But the way Yuu acted around him had Toshiya thinking that he didn’t like him very much. And he was determined to fix that.

“I’m not adorable.” Huffing, Yuu walked passed him, taking off his chef’s coat. Earning him a delicious view of Yuu in a tank top, showing off his muscular arms and that chest. Damn. “Oi. Quit staring.”

Smiling, Toshiya moved closer. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.” He flipped some of the hair out of his eyes that were obscuring his view. Making Yuu more uncomfortable were probably not the best tactics for starting a friendship but hey, he seriously couldn’t help but stare.

“Toshiya!” Turning his head, he saw Yutaka coming up to him, beaming, already out of work clothes. “You want to come get a drink with us? It’s kind of a ritual on Saturday night.”

Before Yuu could reject, Toshiya nodded. “I’d love too!” Looking at Yuu, he smiled bigger, closed his eyes and gave him a peace sign. He heard Yutaka laugh and say something along the lines of, ‘awesome.’ When he opened his eyes though, Yuu was gone.

That made him pout; this would take a lot more work than he thought. 

“Do you need to get changed?” Yutaka eyed his work clothes.

“God yes! I smell like onion.” Grabbing his work shirt, he brought it to his nose and inhaled, yup it was bad, he made a disgusted face.

“Alright.” Chuckling Yutaka, pointed to the back door. “We’ll wait for you.”

He nodded and went to grab his bag with his change of clothes then headed into the restroom. Probably taking longer than he needed to, but he wanted to make sure he smelt good, so he applied some cologne, retouched his makeup—adding some lip balm, strawberry kiwi—took down his hair, brushed it, put it back up in a neat pony tail. Then he was finally done, he went outside where everyone was sitting on empty crates except Yuu who was leaning against the wall.

“Fuck! About damn time. I practically smoked my whole pack.” That would be Yuu.

“Don’t worry about it. You ready?” And that was Yutaka. Clearly, two different kinds of people, asshole and sweetheart. 

“Ready!” Toshiya jumped up, smiling.

Of course, Yuu made some kind of remark. Then they were all headed to the local drinking hole, right down the road.

It wasn’t his fault that Yuu’s handsome face had kept coming into his view, only to turn ugly with a sneer. Following the conversation had been difficult, not only because of the distraction named Yuu but also they all kept talking about old stories about what has happened at work.

“Do you guys always talk about work like this?”

“We don’t really do much else but work and drink.” Yutaka said looking at the ceiling, as if he just realized that was what his life had become.

“What are you talking about? All Akira does is just drink, no work.” A snort came from Yuu. He wished that Yuu could talk so casual like with him.

“And smoke!” Akira added.

When they all shared a laugh, Toshiya smiled silently and took a sip of his drink, admiring his painted nails on the glass.

“What about you Toshiya? What did you do before coming to our little piece of heaven?” Smiling, Yutaka nudged his side. Adding to his thoughts, Toshiya noticed what a lightweight Yutaka was.

“I was in college but decided it wasn’t for me.” He shrugged, no big deal to him. Though he still hadn’t heard the end of it from his parents, among other things.

“What was your major? Cosmetology?” Yuu snickered like it was the funniest joke ever. Luckily he was used to this kind of treatment, so he just smiled.

“Actually, creative arts.”

“That’s sooooooo cool. I’ve never been to college.” It was no secret now that Yutaka was indeed drunk. Toshiya couldn’t help but laugh, his smile turning more genuine. 

“Yutaka-saaaaaan, I think you are wasted!” He poked Yutaka on the forehead; his co-worker swatted his hand and frowned.

“This is my cue to get the fuck out of here.” Akira jumped up, dug out his wallet and put some bills on the table before practically running out, leaving Toshiya looking confused.

He heard Yuu sigh then turn to him. “This is the part where I usually drag Yutaka home. Akira is such a great friend that he never offers to help.”

“I’ll help!” Already hooking his arm with Yutaka and helping him up, Toshiya was not going to back down.

“O-Okay.” For a moment, Yuu looked unsure but then went to Yutaka’s other side to help him walk. At this point Yutaka was mumbling and giggling to himself. They paid their bills and left.

 

*

 

Getting to Yutaka’s apartment was much easier with an extra set of hands, Yuu struggled with himself for a moment, letting Yutaka fall on top of the couch in a fit of laughter. “Uh, thanks.”

Toshiya looked up at him and smiled. “No problem. Should we tuck him in?”

“Tuck him in? He’s not five.”

“But he’s so hopeless.” Toshiya frowned and squatted down to Yutaka’s level.

“Whatever. Do what you want. I’m out of here.” He was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which had him turning around fast, Yuu really didn’t want Toshiya touching him. 

The glare he was sending must have sent the message because Toshiya retracted his hand with a scared look. “You can’t just leave him like this.”

“He always gets like this he will be fine.” He gritted out.

Tapping a finger on his chin, Toshiya said. “But what if he choked on his vomit or something in his sleep?”

“So stay with him.” Again he tried to leave but for some unexplainable reason he stopped when he heard Toshiya’s irritating voice.

“Wait! I don’t know him! I can’t just stay here. You should too. It can be like a sleepover!”

“Correction, you seem to be the five year old here.” But for some reason, Yuu found himself taking off his shoes and moving back into the apartment. “Alright, let’s _tuck_ him in.”

After not so kindly throwing Yutaka into his bed with a scolding from Toshiya. They had found some beer in the fridge and decided it was payment for keeping Yutaka alive (Toshiya checked on him every thirty minutes while Yuu watched television.)

“You should turn it down a little. I need to hear if Yutaka chokes.” Grabbing the remote anyways, Toshiya turned the volume down.

“Choking is silent you know.”

At that Toshiya stopped, his face pale. “Oh my god! Then I should just be in there with him!”

Yuu couldn’t help but laugh, more than buzzed by now. It was already two in the morning, the mixture of booze and sleep deprivation getting to him. It was good that tomorrow at work it was only a half-day and didn’t start until three in the afternoon instead of nine in the morning.

“I’m telling you he will be fine. He’ll be more pissed that we drank all of his beer.”

“Really?” Looking at the can in his hands, Toshiya sulked.

“No. Are you kidding me?” Yuu snorted. “Yutaka is too nice to be mad at anyone.”

Toshiya threw his hands up in the air, spilling a little bit of his beer. “Why do you always mess with me like that? You really do hate me don’t you?”

He went silent, Yuu didn’t particularly hate Toshiya but he sure as hell didn’t like him, or his ways. “No.” The look Toshiya gave him was hard to read but he just shrugged and watched the television. In his drunken haze, Yuu dumbly stared at Toshiya’s profile and figure. He could pass off as a woman; especially by the way he dressed and acted. His soft features gave him a feminine look; Toshiya was almost beautiful. Well, he was gorgeous except for the fact that he was a he and annoying as hell.

Somehow his drunken mind thought that all that was enough to sport a boner. Of all the times in his life, really now? It’s not like he was a teenager anymore but he had been lacking in the sex department. 

Yuu tried to adjust his pants so it didn’t look obvious, but the movements only made it grow larger. Thankfully, Toshiya got up to go check on Yutaka. In haste, Yuu grabbed a decorative pillow from the other side of the couch and casually sort of hugged it to hide his erection. Leaving him probably looking like a moron.

Back in the room, Toshiya plopped on the couch, making his erection move against the pillow. He couldn’t help but grunt at the touch. 

“Are you okay? You look a little sick.” A hand was moving towards him, he would have swatted it away but he didn’t want the pillow to move. Toshiya felt his forehead and frowned. “Seem a little hot.”

“P-Probably because I just drank so much.” This whole idea was stupid. He should have just walked out the damn door when he had the chance. “I’m fine, just hot.”

That made Toshiya grin, and then he realized his mistake. “Really. Well then, maybe you should strip off those clothes to cool down.”

Too buzzed and lazy to make a fuss, he decided to play along. His erection had gone down enough to the point it wasn’t obvious so pushed off the pillow and in one swift movement removed his shirt. Sweaty abdominal muscles for display, women could never resist them. Since Toshiya was such a fairy, he probably couldn’t either. It made Yuu smile, to think about Toshiya’s inner torture. It was a dick move, but hey, Yuu never claimed to be nice.

 

*

 

Toshiya swallowed. “I was just kidding.”

His co-worker just shrugged and started to watch the TV again. He tried to do the same but Yuu’s fit frame in the corner of his eye kept his attention lingering on that body. Usually he held self-control, Toshiya knew that Yuu was just doing this to cause a rouse out of him and well it was working.

But two could play at that game.

Leaning against the other side of the sofa, Toshiya lifted up his feet and swung them into Yuu’s lap, feeling that Yuu was semi-hard. That, Toshiya was not expecting. Yuu jumped and for a second Toshiya thought that he would push away his feet but instead Yuu just put his hands around his ankles, letting his arm rest on Toshiya’s leg. He took pride in the fact that his feet didn’t stink, thanks to him freshening up before going for drinks.

Having every intention of messing with Yuu and teasing him, Toshiya hadn’t known that he had fallen asleep and for how long. But when he awoke, the room was dark and the television was still on. It took him a moment to realize that his pillow was moving, and it was breathing. He had absolutely no idea how they had gotten into this position.

He was lying on Yuu’s chest and their legs were entwined, trying to stay on the couch. Yuu was still fast asleep, his chest still bare. Toshiya couldn’t help but run his fingers over the smooth skin. It felt so wrong, but his hand wouldn’t stop. He moved his face up some and saw Yuu’s nipple, taking it into his mouth. 

Yuu sighed and turned his head towards Toshiya, his chin almost touching the top of his head, still asleep. Sucking lightly on the bud in his mouth, Toshiya wanted more, the hand stroking Yuu’s stomach moved down to Yuu’s pants. Working his hands slowly, he undid the buttons and pulled down the zipper, then snuck his hand in. 

Toshiya couldn’t help but moan against Yuu’s chest, his tongue still darting out to flick Yuu’s nipple, the cock in his hand felt good, thick, he had to have a taste. Moving down Yuu’s body, he nudged one of Yuu’s legs off the couch gently and settled right in front of the hardening flesh.

Giving a quick glance to Yuu’s sleeping face, he took the head of Yuu’s cock into his mouth. He loved sucking cock and Yuu’s was perfect. Just enjoying his light sucks on the head was enough to make his own cock start to leak. Taking more of Yuu down his throat had him moaning, his hands moving over Yuu’s abdomen again.

Legs wrapped around him, making him gasp over the cock in his mouth and look up at Yuu. Who still had his eyes closed, Toshiya didn’t know if he was still sleeping or not. But he wasn’t being kicked or pushed away so he continued taking Yuu all the way in.

But when he felt large hands in his hair and shaken breath from Yuu, he knew that he was awake. Yuu kept his head in place, pushing him down, then started to fuck his mouth. And Toshiya just let him. Yuu’s breathing picked up and Toshiya felt spurts of salty cum hit his tongue. Body relaxed, Yuu released his hold on Toshyia’s hair. Toshiya sucked on the tip to get all of the cum, Yuu bucked underneath him, so sensitive to touch.

Leaving his erection alone, Toshiya crawled back up Yuu’s body, his eyes open now, just enough. He was scared at what would happen now. Yuu hooked an arm around him and tucked him into his neck, keeping him from moving. Toshiya relaxed into the hold and didn’t dare say anything, his own arousal going away as sleepiness took over. Completely forgetting about Yutaka.

 

Hearing his name, he opened his eyes. “Toshiya and Yuu. Wake up!” Seeing Yutaka’s overly chipper face, made Toshiya cringe. How could he be fine after that much drinking? Toshiya’s own head was pounding.

It was then his brain began to process that he was half on top of Yuu, cuddling into him. Yuu was still asleep and snoring. “Yutaka, quiet! Help me up!” Toshiya whispered, last thing he needed was to deal with a sober Yuu.

Yutaka looked puzzled but extended a hand out, which Toshiya grabbed leaping off the couch over Yuu, who still had his pants undone. Quickly, Toshiya made sure to put it all back in place. Being pulled into the kitchen, Yutaka looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Did you and Yuu…”

Toshiya pondered for a moment. “Before I have this conversation can I freshen up? I feel like I look horrible.”

Giving him a nod, Yutaka said. “You look fine.” He highly doubted that.

Going into the bathroom, he sighed at his reflection. His hair was a mess, a smug of eyeliner, ugh. “Damnit.” Toshiya still couldn’t believe that he had done that last night. Fixing his make up and borrowing Yutaka’s comb, he smoothed out his hair and put it back up.

The door barged open and hit him in the back, he yelped. Yutaka gave an apology then shut the door. “Seriously, did you have sex with Yuu?”

He supposed that giving a blowjob was sex, so he just nodded. Eyes wide, Yutaka laughed.

“What?”

“How…? He is the most homophobic person I have ever met.” Yutaka whispered, looking back at the door.

It suddenly dawned on him. “Oh, were...” He moved his hands, gesturing to Yutaka and the door. “Do you like Yuu?”

“Yeah. But clearly I’m not his type.”

“You just said he was homophobic.”

“And you just had sex with him.”

Toshiya opened his mouth to come back with something else. But he just pouted.

 

*

 

Waking with a groan, Yuu fidgeted with his pants pocket to get out his mobile. Seeing his zipper down, a flood of memories came rushing down on him, like a punch in the face. Immediately sitting up right, off the couch, he zipped his pants up and swiped a finger over his phone. 11:16. Still had a few more hours before work, Yuu had to try and compose himself to deal with seeing Toshiya later.

He could just play it off like he was too drunk to remember, even though he could recall every detail. And how skilled Toshiya was with his mouth. It pained him to even admit that to himself. Even so, it was just a mouth, that didn’t make him gay. Toshiya’s damn looks and mannerisms were just messing with his psyche.

In the kitchen, he found Toshiya and Yutaka cooking up something that smelled delicious. Now it was his turn to just play it cool. “Hey, look Yutaka survived.” 

Toshiya just paled and stayed silent.

“Were you worried?” Yutaka asked.

“Toshiya was, he kept checking on you every three minutes.”

“It was not every three minutes. More like…ten.” Waving his hand with the other on his hip, Toshiya glared at Yuu.

“Whatever. What are you making?” He looked at the stove. “French toast?”

“Yup!” 

“Don’t you guys ever get tired of cooking?” Leaning against the counter, Toshiya asked.

“No.” Both of them replied, making Toshiya snort.

“Ah!” Toshiya pouted. “My head is killing me.”

Yutaka pointed a chopstick at both him and Toshiya. “By the way, thanks for drinking all of my beer.”

“Sorry.” Moving to put his shoes on, Yuu looked at them both. “I need to go home and take a shower. I’ll see you guys at work.”

When he finally did get home, his mind wasn’t any clearer. Since Toshiya didn’t bring it up, then it would be easier to just get over this and move on. Or maybe he was just quiet because Yutaka was there.

Being by himself made him dwell in it more, so after a quick shower and change of clothes, he went to work early. 

Finding the kitchen empty was no surprise, only complete mad men like Yuu would ever show up before the time he was scheduled. He began setting up his station for tonight’s service when he heard a bang against a wall and what sounded like a moan. 

Going to inspect the sounds, Yuu found himself in front of Takanori’s office. He should have turned around and went back to his tasks but instead he opened the door. What he found was Takanori thrusting into Kouyou—a valued customer—who was bent over his boss’s desk, flushed.

Yuu felt like he was probably about the reddest shade imaginable, it was only made worse when Takanori just kept at it, not even stopping as he locked eyes with his. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“I-I’m so sorry!” And with that he shut the door, running back into the kitchen, pretty much scarred for life. This whole time Takanori was with a man and he didn’t even know.

After chopping and dicing nearly every available vegetable in the cooler, Yuu had run out of things to do when everyone else came into work. When he saw Toshiya smile at him, he couldn’t help but blush and look away, being reminded of what he saw earlier. Would Toshiya have gone that far with him last night?

“Oi, Yuu. What’s wrong with you?” Akira poked his shoulder; Yuu couldn’t believe he actually came in on time.

Yuu’s lips twitched. “Nothing.”

The more he thought about Takanori and Kouyou, the more he felt embarrassed and guilty at how he wanted to do that to Toshiya. Since Toshiya was better at what he did than any woman he had been with.

“Why are you blushing?” Again Akira was in his way, not doing anything.

“I’m not!”

“Right.” Akira scratched his head. “And why is your station a mess?”

Yuu looked down, it was indeed a mess. The perfectionist in him had disappeared and he could only think of it being Toshiya’s fault. Ever since he came here, all he could think about was Toshiya.

The rest of the night passed by quickly thanks to a busy night. Gratefully, Takanori didn’t speak of the incident and just continued to smirk at Yuu, which just made him uncomfortable.

When he went out back for a smoke break, Toshiya was there, leaning up against the wall, looking at the night sky. Hearing him approach, Toshiya looked at him, flashing that smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Yuu said back, lighting up his cigarette. 

“Are we going to talk about last night?” Toshiya took a drag.

“What about last night?” Yuu tried to play off coolly.

Toshiya scoffed. “And here I thought you were a man.”

“I am a man!” He felt offended, what the hell was Toshiya trying to get at?

“Then act like it!” 

“Last time I checked you were the one who raped me!”

That made Toshiya laugh, though Yuu didn’t really find it funny. “So now you remember and you certainly didn’t seem to mind.” Toshiya moved closer and put a hand on Yuu’s chest. “You’ve been giving me looks since I met you. I know your hate towards me was just your way of wanting me. It’s all clear to me now.”

“Shut up!” Yuu snapped. “Can you just shut the fuck up?”

 

*

 

Toshiya shrank back against the wall, maybe he had been wrong about Yuu. But he really thought there was chemistry between them. He wasn’t about to back down. “Why—“

No, he wasn’t cut off buy an angry retort from Yuu but rather his lips; he was kissing him. Being pushed up against the wall completely, their cigarettes forgotten, fell to the ground. After overcoming his shock, Toshiya kissed back and hopped up, circling his legs around Yuu, who caught him and held his thighs.

Rocking his hips, Toshiya parted his lips and Yuu took the initiative, he welcomed the tongue to enter his mouth, moaning at the contact. This felt right, better than any kiss Toshiya had ever had, he wondered if Yuu thought the same. He never wanted it to end.

The back door opened and Yuu jumped away so fast that Toshiya almost fell on the ground but luckily he caught himself. “Yuu, you done yet?” Akira came out, eyeing Toshiya suspiciously. He knew that his co-worker didn’t like him, even if Yuu tried to dislike him at least his disgust was an act unlike Akira’s. 

“Yeah.” Yuu spared him a glance before leaving him alone. Now he felt saddened with the loss of Yuu’s body heat and lips against him. Hating himself completely, Toshiya was slowly beginning to realize he was falling in love. Probably only to be hurt, again.

For the rest of work, Toshiya couldn’t keep his usual smile and grace. His mood had turned solemn; he had to know how Yuu felt. Soon as they were off, everyone gathered again to go out for drinks. He didn’t know how they all did this so often. Toshiya sat next to Yuu, this time he didn’t give him any attitude or annoyed glances.

Even though it was his birthday today, he didn’t feel like drinking at all. So he only had one beer just because everyone pressured him into it. He didn’t participate in the conversation either; he just wasn’t in the mood.

“Are you okay?” Yuu asked him, while Yutaka and Akira argued over who had best-looking nose, for some reason.

“Yeah, just tired.” He reassured him with a smile.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

This made Toshiya perk up a little, glancing at his other co-worker’s, he asked. “What about bringing Yutaka home?”

“I think it’s time for a change.” Taking a hold of his hand, Yuu tugged him up and said goodbye to Yutaka and Akira, both of them seemingly shocked. Before Toshiya could say anything, he felt Yuu’s soft lips on his again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing Toshiya in that moment felt like the right thing to do. The other had become so miserable since their last kiss, which had finally opened his eyes to how he really felt. Still, he didn’t think of himself as gay, any other man just wouldn’t do it for him. Toshiya was different.

So when he had initiated this tender sweet kiss, Yuu expected to have a wonderful moment where they could go on a walk and maybe sort all of this out. He would apologize for being such an asshole and then maybe bring Toshiya back to his apartment.

But instead, when he pulled away from Toshiya, a fist collided with his face. The force had been enough to knock him backwards, making him land on his ass. In a flash, Toshiya was next to him, eyes worried, hand caressing his now sore jaw. “Oh my god! Yuu are you okay?”

He smacked away Toshiya’s hand, seeing Akira’s anger flare. Yuu still couldn’t believe that Akira had punched him. “I’m fine.” But he was far from fine, his best friend had socked him one good, and he knew exactly why.

“You guys take that outside!” The bartender called out to them. Yutaka came over and tried to help Toshiya pick Yuu off the floor. Not sparing another glance, Akira stormed outside.

Toshiya held on to his arm, but Yuu snatched it away with a rough tug, chasing after Akira. Outside, his friend hadn’t made it far, pacing about next to the side of the building. For a moment, Yuu looked at Akira, unsure of what to say. Hell, even he didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Akira…”

“Don’t even try to explain this one! When did you plan on telling me that—that you’re a,” Stopping his pacing, Akira stared at him, grimacing, “A fag!”

“I-I’m not!” It seemed pointless to prove that now, after what Akira had seen. Why the fuck had he done that?

“Yeah, because fucking straight guys go around kissing complete flamers!” 

Yuu took a step closer, but Akira held his hand out and shook his head. There was nothing he could do as Akira walked down the street. He hoped that after his friend had time to cool down, they could talk like adults and let this whole thing blow over. 

Turning around, Yuu saw an almost sober looking Yutaka and a frightened Toshiya. Seeing Toshiya made his fists clench, this had been his fault. If he had never come into his life, Akira wouldn’t have punched him and he wouldn’t have let a guy of all people suck his dick.

“Yuu...” Yutaka tried but stopped when he saw Yuu’s face, which he could only imagine looked anything but friendly.

“I’ll see you at work.” Directing his message to Yutaka, choosing to ignore Toshiya’s presence before he lost it, he simply left.

He couldn’t handle it.

 

*

 

Watching Yuu walk away, Toshiya felt his heart fall into his chest. He knew this would happen, it was stupid of him to think otherwise. Chasing after straight men—or rather, in the closet men—was never a good idea.

“Well then.” Yutaka wrapped an arm around Toshiya’s shoulder, offering a strained giggle. “How about you and I, go to my place…drink some more.” Biting his lip, Yutaka laughed louder, “Maybe eat a jug of ice cream while watching cheesy horror flicks?” 

Despite the current situation, that sounded absolutely wonderful to him. Holding Yutaka’s waist, they started walking towards the apartment. “Like you need anymore.”

“I’m not that drunk!”

His racing heart seemed to slow down, allowing this normal conversation between friends to ease it away from the recent heartbreak. “You keep giggling for no reason!”

“Oooooooookay. Maybe I am, a little.” Bringing his fingers in front of his face, Yutaka imitated the amount.

“Just so you know, ice cream doesn’t taste to good coming up.” Nonetheless he couldn’t help but find himself grinning. “However it would be worth it. I hope you have enough for the both of us.”

Nodding, Yutaka smiled. “I am always thoroughly stocked on ice cream, thank you very much!”

Not too long after, Toshiya sat on the familiar couch beside Yutaka. In front of them were two large tubs of ice cream, one being plain vanilla and the other cookies’n’cream. Also, Yutaka had brought out a case of Sapporo beer. 

“Wait!” Jumping off the couch, Yutaka pointed a finger up in the air. “Beer floats!”

Before Toshiya could speak, his co-worker ran into the kitchen. That didn’t sound to appetizing, but he had been wondering how they would consume ice cream while drinking beer.

Yutaka came back a few moments later, swaying his hips while holding two large beer mugs. “Tada!” 

“This will be disgusting, you know that, right?”

“Shhhhhhh. It will be glorious!” 

Taking the safe route, Toshiya scooped up some vanilla ice cream, placing it into the glass while Yutaka decided on the cookies’n’cream. Popping open their beers, they poured it over the ice cream, Yutaka chuckling the whole time.

Facing each other, they brought up the glasses, “Ready?” 

Yutaka nodded. “One, two, three!”

On three Toshiya brought the mug to his lips and began to chug the horrendous concoction down. He managed drinking half of it before placing it down on the table, scowling at the after taste.

“You were so right.” Sticking out his tongue, Yutaka scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. “Ugh!”

“Now every time you find a piece of cookie in your teeth it will taste like beer.”

“No! Stop it!” Yutaka slapped Toshiya on the arm, both of them laughing. 

“You know today is my birthday.”

Eyes wide, Yutaka put a hand over his mouth. “What? And you didn’t tell me!” 

“It’s not a big deal, it was good then shitty and now it’s good again.” Toshiya shrugged.

Giving a glance to him, Yutaka slowly nodded before clapping his hands. “Okay, movie time! And happy birthday!”

Browsing for almost half an hour, they gave up and settled on a flick that had a bunch of teenagers getting murdered in a mine. The acting was horrible, full of clichés; it was perfect.

 

*

 

This was worse than the time back in high school when Yuu had not so accidently slept with Akira’s girlfriend at the time. Already having left over ten voicemails, Akira’s box was full.

Contemplating on just heading over to his friend’s apartment, Yuu had been lingering in his own apartment, with his shoes still on. That probably would get him nowhere. He would have to wait. As much as it would drive him insane. 

Taking off his shoes, he settled on his couch, palms on his thighs, he closed his eyes. And Toshiya. 

Yuu had promised a change, wanting to try anything with the man. A whole new world for him to explore. Yet he had easily retracted that invitation at the expense of Akira’s reaction. He hadn’t thought everything through. It became painfully obvious that he couldn’t have both. 

And of course, Akira would always come first. Right? 

No matter how unreasonable Akira seemed to be. Sure, he wasn’t too fond of homosexual men either but his dislike wasn’t to the extent of Akira’s, who loathed them. Part of him wanted to yell at his friend to grow up and get over it. The other part of him, felt almost the same way.

His phone started to vibrate in his pants, he pulled it out and answered without looking, “Akira?”

He heard a sigh, “No, it’s Toshiya…”

Yuu didn’t remember giving him his number, removing the phone from his ear, he saw the caller id was Yutaka’s number. “What do you want?” He couldn’t keep the malice from his voice.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

Far from it. 

“I can’t do this right now.” He hung up before Toshiya could say anything more. 

Knowing that he was acting like a child, Yuu couldn’t find himself to care at that moment. He decided the best thing he could do right now was go to sleep.

 

*

 

In the morning, Toshiya was glad that his head hadn’t taken a beating. Hearing snoring, he saw Yutaka lying next to him, alive as ever, drooling on his pillow. It made him smile; he was lucky to have found a great friend like him.

Last night, the phone call, had given Toshiya enough strength to move on. Best to forget about whatever him and Yuu had. Besides, he could see the hurt in Yutaka’s eyes when Yuu had kissed him. And Toshiya would be utterly devastated if that had turned Yutaka against him.

Poking Yutaka on the nose, Toshiya whispered, “Wake up sleepy head.” Another poke.

Yutaka grumbled, grabbing ahold of his hand, and held it. Still smiling, Toshiya snatched his hand away and began to tickle his friend. That had resulted in a high pitch squeal and Yutaka kneeling him where it hurts.

“Are you trying to make me puke?” Yutaka whined.

But Toshiya was too busy holding his balls, trying not to cry, no words forming from his mouth.

“Oh shit, are you okay?”

Shaking his head, Toshiya let out a breath. “No.”

“I’m so sorry!” Looking horrified, Yutaka scrambled out of bed. “Should I get some ice?”

“No.” Toshiya closed his eyes as the feeling of unbearable pain in his abdomen started to subside. “I’m okay. I’ll never tickle you in bed again.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, my fault.” He offered a smile.

“I mean about Yuu.”

A pang radiated throughout his chest. “Let’s not talk about that jerk. He’s too selfish to even realize that there are two lovely men after him.”

Feeling a pillow hit his head; he looked up to see Yutaka grinning, “Oh? Does this mean I can be in the running?”

“You can have him!”

 

*

 

Heading into work again, earlier than scheduled, Yuu avoided Takanori’s office not wanting to witness any more gayness for a lifetime. Prepping had but his mind at ease, avoiding the confrontations that would soon follow in an hour’s time.

“Yuu.”

He was surprised to see Kouyou standing there, his dress shirt’s top buttons undone, face flushed, swollen lips and…attractive. Fuck.

“Yes?” Having to be polite, since Kouyou was a customer after all.

“I wanted to apologize, for before.” Kouyou cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to go into detail. Honestly, he couldn’t understand what he saw in a prick like Takanori.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Yuu just wanted to be left alone. Was that so much to ask for?

“Okay then.” With that, Kouyou put his hand out as if to shake hands, when Yuu only stared at it, Kouyou retracted his hand and walked out of the kitchen. 

The peace wouldn’t last long, hearing the door open; he peaked out from underneath his bangs to see Yutaka and Toshiya walk in, both chatting as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe that was for the best.

“Hey, Yuu.” 

“Yutaka, you made it in on time.”

“Thanks to me!” Toshiya sang, and then went towards the restrooms.

Standing there quietly, Yuu chose to go back to his work, not wanting to discuss anything with Yutaka, at least not yet. Yutaka took the hint and walked over to his station.

Again the door opened, this time Akira came walking in. Yuu could feel his palms starting to sweat, with a slanted smile, he said, “Didn’t think you would be in today.”

The only reply he received was a grunt. At least Akira had acknowledged him that was a start.

Of course the day had to become even worse when Takanori graced everyone with his presence, just as Toshiya came back. “Have these asswipes been treating you well, Toshiya?”

Taking a quick glance around the room, Toshiya’s eyes met his, making Yuu look away. 

“Yes, sir. It has been a pleasure so far.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.” Takanori sent a glare towards Akira, who for once didn’t have a snarky reply. That had only worried Yuu more. “Tonight is going to be busier than usual for a Monday. Kouyou is hosting his business meeting here, so there will be a party of about thirty people around rush time.”

Akira groaned, there was life in him yet!

“I expect you all to be diligent. Or else.”

No one else knew about Takanori’s relations with Kouyou but Yuu, he wondered if they had an actual relationship. It seemed like Takanori was almost nervous about them fucking up Kouyou’s little meeting.

Everyone got to work. It had been going smoothly until everyone kept giving glances towards Akira, who kept making sure that his existence was known by smashing down pots down on the stainless steel counter.

Yuu had had enough. “Akira!”

“What?” Akira had an innocent look.

“Let’s go outside for a minute, yeah?” Making sure that everything on his station was in order, he half dragged Akira out the back door, ignoring Toshiya’s gaze on him.

Yuu shoved Akira up against the brick wall of the building, “I thought you were my best friend.”

“Here I was, thinking the same damn thing!”

“That’s not fair.” Lighting up a cigarette, Yuu watched as Akira did the same. “You would throw away all of our years of friendship over one kiss?”

“It’s not just a kiss! You kissed a man!” Their smoke clouded around them, Akira shrugged his shoulders, looking disgusted. “So are you gay or not?” His voice had lost some of its edge and Yuu hoped that was a good sign of progress.

“No.” He could say that now, but in his mind he was beginning to second-guess everything. 

“Then why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.” That was half the truth, as he really didn’t know. What had possessed him to enter that state of a relationship with a man, he still wanted to blame it on Toshiya’s undeniable beauty but he knew it was more than that.

“You fucked every chick out there that you decided to move on to men?” A grin tugged at Akira’s lips, Yuu had almost let out a sigh of relief.

“Fuck off.”

He knew this rekindled friendship was only established because Akira thought that Yuu had a one moment of lapsed judgment, if he were to pursue Toshiya again, then it would be truly over between him and Akira.

“Let’s get back to work.”

“Ugh, do we have to?”

“Yes, especially if you want to avoid Takanori castrating you.”

 

*

 

Toshiya busied himself with work, wanting to please Takanori since he had made it clear tonight was special. Even though all he did was be the grunt of the kitchen, cleaning up the other’s messes and retrieving items for them. 

Yuu was the head chef, Yutaka, sous chef and Akira…he didn’t really know what Akira did since he was mostly absent for the night. He just assumed that Akira helped out Yuu. It appeared that the two were best buddies again and Toshiya knew what that meant for him.

Sadly for him, he could not stop thinking about the way that Yuu’s cock had tasted, the softness of his lips and the heated gaze that burned into him. It wouldn’t be easy to give all that up. 

“Toshiya!” Upon hearing his name, Toshiya looked around for who it was, seeing Takanori beckoning him with a finger, he made his way over to his boss.

“Yes, sir?”

“Come to my office for a moment.” Even though it was almost rush time, Toshiya listened to his boss and followed him to the small room. “I need your opinion on this.”

Now Toshiya was confused. Even more so when Takanori withdrew a small velvet box from his desk drawer. “What do you think about this ring?”

Inspecting the piece of jewelry, it was a simple silver band with three purple gems set into it. “It’s nice…” 

“That’s not very convincing.” Takanori frowned and Toshiya couldn’t help but feel how weird it was to see his boss acting like this.

“It is nice! I just don’t understand why you are asking me.”

“I’m going to propose to my boyfriend tonight.” Though he had suspected, Toshiya was pleasantly surprised to hear that.

“Well, congratulations!” Toshiya beamed.

“Thanks. So it’s good enough for him, you think?” Narrowing his eyes on the ring, Takanori kept his pout.

“Yes!” Looking at it again, he asked, “Is purple his favorite color?”

Nodding, Takanori smiled, “And I don’t think he is a fan of diamonds.”

Who knew that Takanori was such a romantic sap? It was so heartwarming, reminding Toshiya of his own longing for romance. He wanted to know who the guy was but felt like he was overstepping. “I should get back to work. Good luck!”

“Thanks, bitch!” Toshiya laughed at his nickname, he hoped that Takanori’s future husband knew what he was getting himself into.

Somehow that little encounter had brightened his mood, so much so that he had literally skipped back into the kitchen, earning him a scoff from Akira and a side glance from Yuu. Yeah, he still had it.

“What was that about?” Yutaka said, wearing a chef hat with his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead, he looked too adorable.

“I’ll tell you later.” He promised. Toshiya wasn’t about to spill Takanori’s, maybe secret, with Yuu and Akira around. It deserved to be gossiped about later at night, while drinking beer, no ice cream involved this time. “Your place afterwards?”

Yutaka turned his lips up, “Girls night!”

Laughing, Toshiya nodded. “Yes! Definitely!” 

Takanori entered the kitchen back to his usual self. “Alright fuckwads. Don’t fuck this up, they’re here.”

The next thirty minutes or so all of them buckled down and got to work. Toshiya had self consciously hovered over to Yuu’s station, helping him in any way. Admiring the way he went into such a serious mode over a plate of food. These little things had brought to Toshiya’s attention that he didn’t know anything about Yuu. Not really.

He had to change that. 

And Akira’s glare wouldn’t falter his stand.

**Author's Note:**

> This became really long! Haha, I got really into it. (I'm falling in love with this pairing.) I have a thing for no homo Aoi and flamboyant Toshiya. Cause why not? XP Again sorry for the million mistakes that this is probably full of ^^;


End file.
